Destrozado Pero No Roto Aún
by Everybody is Relevant
Summary: [Traducción de Shattered Yet Not Broken] Spoilers del episodio 1x10. Finch no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona muriera sin hacer nada para detenerlo. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su… ¿Que era para él el señor Reese ahora?


**Hola a todos, yo soy Hotch Fan aquí mismo y esta es mi primera historia en español, mi lenguaje nativo. Escribo en inglés porque hay más audiencia y porque hacerlo me ayuda a practicar el idioma, pero he notado que hay algunos fans de Person of Interest escribiendo y leyendo fics en español, así que decidí probar suerte y traducir uno de mis fics. ****Si encuentro algo de interés continuare con el resto tan pronto como pueda y si no, este se quedara aquí y tal vez traduzca uno o dos más adelante.**

**********Como ustedes ya saben, yo no soy dueña de Person of Interest o cualquiera de sus personajes.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Title: Destrozado Pero No Roto Aún.**

Sentado frente a sus varias pantallas, Finch cerró sus ojos firmemente y tomó una profunda respiración, sus manos apretando fuertemente el borde del escritorio como otra oleada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, él miró la más que tentadora botella de píldoras sobre su escritorio.

Vivir con dolor no era algo inusual para él. Después de su accidente él había tenido que aprender a vivir con el dolor. Siempre había dolor; en los días buenos el dolor era soportable sin que él tuviera que tomar alguna medicación, pero en los peores días nunca importaba cuantas píldoras tomará, él apenas era capaz de salir de la cama.

Hoy, sin embargo, había sido... diferente. Después de la explosión, Finch había tomado un taxi para volver a la biblioteca. El dolor había estado presente desde entonces, pero él se había negado a tomar cualquier píldora, sabiendo que él necesitaba mantener su mente clara y alerta para trabajar en mantener a salvo a Wendy McNally and Paula Vásquez.

Pero ahora, ahora todo estaba resuelto. El señor Reese había actuado a tiempo y ambas chicas estaban a salvo, mientras que Finch ya había mandado la grabación de Jim Hallen al Detective Fusco, quien se encargaría del asunto.

Finch exhaló un resignado suspiro y tomó la botella, dejando escapar un gemido cuando una ola de dolor se disparó a través de su espalda y cuello.

Enderezándose con un gruñido, él tomó dos pequeñas pastillas y las metió en su boca, tragándolas sin beber nada.

A regañadientes, Finch pulsó unas cuantas teclas en su teclado y la grabación de la estación, o más bien de la Detective Carter, comenzó a reproducirse. Él tenía que asegurarse de que nada importante había ocurrido mientras él había ido a visitar al señor Hallen.

Observando que la Detective Carter se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio escribiendo, Finch adelanto la grabación, deteniéndose cuando él la miro tomar el teléfono.

_-Tal vez__ usted podría venir aquí, ayudarme a explicar algunas cosas. _

Tan pronto como Finch escucho las palabras, él sabía que la persona al otro lado del teléfono era el señor Reese. Él ya había escuchado el lado de la conversación del señor Reese, y ahora escucharía el de la Detective Carter.

_-Gracias... __Por salvarme la __vida._

Finch apretó sus labios, formando una línea delgada. El leve rastro de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro solo por un momento.

Él había reclutado al señor Reese por sus habilidades; su formación, para ayudarlo con el aspecto físico que la Maquina -los números- requerían. Pero que el señor Reese se preocupara, el hecho de que él no percibiera esto solo como un trabajo o un juego, sino como lo que realmente era, una manera de _salvar_ vidas. Todo eso era un detalle adicional, un detalle por el que Finch estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Mirando otra vez la pantalla, donde la Detective Carter acababa de colgar el teléfono, Finch pulsó unas cuantas teclas, avanzando la cinta y entonces se detuvo bruscamente.

_-Él __acaba de llamar. Ya s__é __dónde va __a estar._

Finch solo se sentó allí, mirando la pantalla durante unos segundos. Él no la había escuchado decir eso, tenía que haber un malentendido. Ella no podía estar entregando al señor Reese, no después de que _él_ estaba tratando de ayudarla. Ella no podía hacerle eso.

Mirando a Carter colgar el teléfono, ponerse de pie y desaparecer de la pantalla, una oleada de sentimientos cruzó por todo el cuerpo de Finch. Él se sentía enfermo, enojado, pero sobre todo, él se sentía asustado y preocupado.

Pero en el fondo -muy en el fondo- había un sentimiento de traición. Él sabía que ese sentimiento era absurdo. La Detective Carter no estaba traicionando a nadie, ella no estaba traicionando al señor Reese y ciertamente no a él. Ella solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ella era una buena y honesta policía, como el señor Reese había dicho cuando la Maquina les había dado su número, y según la ley, lo que ella estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Reese. Él estaba en peligro.

Finch salió de su estado de aturdimiento y sin perder más tiempo miró la hora de la grabación. Eso había pasado hace alrededor de treinta minutos. Él tenía que moverse, él tenía que moverse y llegar ahí _rápido_.

Finch no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona muriera sin hacer nada para detenerlo. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su… ¿Que era para él el señor Reese ahora? Él era un empleado, por supuesto, pero existía más que eso. Finch no podía llamarlo amigo, al menos no todavía, pero el señor Reese era la persona más cercana que Finch tenía ahora, que él había tenido por un largo tiempo, desde que Nathan lo había sido.

Finch sacudió la cabeza. No importaba como clasificara al señor Reese ahora, él no lo dejaría morir.

Olvidándose del significativamente menor, pero aun presente dolor de espalda -ya que las píldoras no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para actuar completamente- Finch se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Él caminó hacia la salida, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo y presionando el botón de marcación rápida mientras él cojeó hacia las escaleras.

Finch apenas pudo contener una maldición cuando su llamada fue directamente al correo de voz.

No era algo inusual de hecho. El señor Reese usualmente apagaba su teléfono después de que ellos cerraban sus 'casos' Algunas veces él regresaba a la biblioteca y otras regresaba a su cuarto de hotel, y en un par de minutos –una hora máximo- él encendía su teléfono de nuevo. Era como un ritual, un hábito que Finch nunca había cuestionado.

Frustrado, Finch guardo el teléfono y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente, agarrándose con ambas manos a la barandilla. Él sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, pero también era muy consciente de que lo último que necesita era caer por las escaleras.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, Finch finalmente llegó al primer piso. Él saco su teléfono y llamó a Reese. Su llamada fue directamente al correo de voz, de nuevo.

Caminando cerca de lo que había sido la recepción de la biblioteca, Finch deseó no haber enviado a Frank y Henry a casa. Él podía conducir por sí mismo bastante bien, pero con cualquiera de ellos habría sido más rápido.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, Finch se estremeció, sintiendo el aire frio de la noche golpeando su rostro. Él metió sus manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta, cojeando hacia su auto.

Siendo cuidadoso con su pierna Finch entro al auto, encendiendo el motor tan pronto como él se sentó tras el volante.

El teléfono de Reese probablemente estaba aun apagado, pero Finch no pudo evitar llamar de nuevo.

Aun sin respuesta.

Conduciendo por la oscura y casi vacía calle, apretando más fuerte de lo habitual el pedal del acelerador, Finch tomó un segundo para estar agradecido, porque la madre de Wendy y Paula estaba en el hospital St. George y no en otro hospital al otro lado de la ciudad. Eso al menos era un alivio.

Finch ni siquiera consideró detenerse cuando se topo con otro semáforo en rojo, sus propias palabras para Reese haciendo eco en su mente.

_-Tarde o temprano los dos probablemente terminaremos muertos. Realmente muertos esta vez._

Finch tragó saliva, sus manos agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Finch trató de sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza, solo para ser remplazado por uno peor.

Si Reese era asesinado, sería su culpa. Sería su culpa porque fue él quien lo arrastro dentro de este caos. Si Finch no lo hubiera contactado ese día, Reese habría vuelto a las calles –seguramente bebiendo- o quizás en prisión, pero estaría vivo, y si él hubiera muerto entonces, no habría sido culpa de Finch, pero ahora- ahora si lo seria.

Apretando sus labios, Finch se forzó a sí mismo a enfocarse en el camino y mantener los malos pensamientos fuera de su mente. Él ni siquiera sabía si el señor Reese estaba herido, o si la Detective Carter y su gente lo habían atrapado. Quizás Reese había escapado, como él siempre lo hacía. Él era un experto en eso. O quizás él se estaba escondido y era por eso que no respondía sus llamadas.

Sí, eso era todo. _Tenía_ que serlo.

Finch aun estaba tratando de creer eso cuando recibió la llamada de Reese.

_-Hey, Harold._

La voz de Reese sonaba diferente; sonaba débil y agitada, y la poca esperanza que Finch tenía se desvaneció. Él trató de mantener la voz tranquila.

_-John, __he estado tratando __de llamarte._

Finch contuvo la respiración, temeroso de la respuesta que obtendría.

_-Sí, he estado un poco ocupado._

Finch miró las calles a su alrededor, sintiéndose impotente. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

_-¿Dónde estás__?_

El sonido de la respiración fuerte de Reese llenó su auricular y entonces.

_-En la estructura del estacionamiento. No se ve bien._

Finch contuvo el aliento. Él ya lo sospechaba pero escuchar a Reese decirlo lo hacía real. Sin saber cómo responder, Finch optó por lo que era más seguro para él; la información.

_-Carter te delató. Ellos la convencieron._

El sonido de una corta y aguda respiración al otro lado de la línea hizo que Finch apretara su mandíbula y que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos de nuevo.

_-Sí, ellos son así de inteligentes._

Hubo un momento de silencio que hizo a Finch entrar en pánico, antes de que la voz de Reese volviera.

_-Quería__ darte las gracias, Harold, por darme una segunda oportunidad._

'¡NO!' La mente de Finch gritó. 'No me agradezcas, no te despidas. ¡No te rindas, John!'

_-__Esto no ha terminado, John. Estoy cerca. Sólo ve a la planta baja._

Finch estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos -todos sus sentimientos en la superficie- que no se dio cuenta de que él acababa de llamarlo 'John' por segunda vez.

_-No, tú mantente alejado. Ni siquiera te arriesgues._

Finch sintió sus sentimientos volcarse en su interior y sus ojos se humedecieron. No, él no iba a dar marcha atrás mientras a persona que le había dado esperanza, que le había dado una _segunda oportunidad_ para hacer las cosas bien, para salvar vidas, era capturado o peor, asesinado.

Finch apretó sus labios, formando una línea delgada y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Él estaba cerca.

Él estaba solo a unos metros de llegar al hospital cuando Finch miró la puerta abrirse y Reese tambaleantemente salir atreves de ella, su arma en la mano.

Detención el coche frente al edificio, Finch salió precipitadamente, jadeando ante la apariencia de Reese; una enorme mancha roja sobre su camia en el costado izquierdo, pálido y sudoroso, Finch sufrió un ataque de pánico momentáneo, al ver la gravedad de las cosas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Él no podía llevarlo al hospital. Si bien con toda su fortuna Finch podía hacer cualquier rastro de una visita al hospital desaparecer, él tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de aparecer con un hombre herido. Eso sería demasiado arriesgado.

Finch sacudió la cabeza. Él tenía que conseguir salir de aquí primero.

Al llegar al lado de Reese, Finch inmediatamente lo tomo por el brazo. Él está a punto de poner el brazo de Reese por encima del hombro, para ayudarlo a subir al auto cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió.

_-¡Alto ahí!_

Finch reconoció la voz inmediatamente, dura como el acero y determinada, como siempre. El pensamiento 'se acabó' corrió por su mente una y otra vez. Él apretó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de John cuando giró su cabeza, mirando hacia donde estaba la Detective Carter.

Hubo un momento de silencio con Carter apuntando su arma hacia ellos. Finch observó como su rostro se llenó de reconocimiento, sintiendo a Reese moverse contra su pecho, usando toda su energía para girar su cabeza y mirarla también.

_-¿Tú?_

Le tomo a Finch un momento el entender a que se refería ella, pero cuando él lo hizo, cuando él recordó que ellos se habían visto antes y ella cree que su nombre es Norman Burdett, Finch abrió su boca para hablar, para decir cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a salir de aquí, él abrió y cierro su boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ella. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar o que decirle.

Finch miró a Carter, miró la vacilación en sus ojos turbados, el ligero temblor en sus manos sosteniendo el arma, casi imperceptible. La manera en la que ella frunció el ceño al mirarlos sin saber qué hacer.

Ella estaba teniendo una lucha interna, una lucha entre hacer lo que se suponía era lo correcto; atrapar 'al hombre de traje' como ella lo llamaba. El hombre que ella había estado persiguiendo todos estos meses, o hacer lo incorrecto; dejar al hombre que había salvado su vida escapar, el hombre que _ella_ sabía había salvado y protegido a otras personas también.

Finch se quedó inmóvil, los segundos sintiéndose como horas y el miedo de que _los otros_, la gente de la Detective Carter, llegará y simplemente disparar contra ellos estaba en el aire, pero él no se atrevió a moverse, temeroso de asustándola.

Carter giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda en un movimiento rápido, y cuando ella volvió a mirarlos una resignada expresión había aparecido en su rostro. Ella suspiro mientras enfundaba su arma, mirando a ambos lados de la calle con los labios fruncidos. Incluso entonces, Finch no tenía idea de lo que ella iba a hacer.

_-Sácalo de aquí. Vamos._

Le tomó a Finch un segundo registrar las palabras, entenderlas, pero cuando él lo hizo Carter ya estaba a su lado ayudándolo a meter a Reese al auto. Ella soportó el peso de Reese sola, caminando los pocos pasos restantes hasta la puerta trasera del auto, soportando el cuerpo de Reese con una mano, mientras que con la otra ella rápida y eficientemente abrió la puerta y cuidadosamente puso a Reese dentro.

Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo que perder, Finch dejó a un lado su aprehensión y permitió que Carter se hiciera cargo de meter a Reese al auto, mientras él se apresuró hacia el otro lado, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de deslizarse dentro el asiento del conductor.

Sentado detrás del volante, Finch esperó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pero no llegó, sólo hubo silencio. Él giró la cabeza, o mejor dicho su torso ligeramente, justo a tiempo para ver a Reese y Carter intercambiar una mirada. Había poca luz, por lo que Finch no pudo ver sus rostros; sus expresiones. El impulso de decirle que tenía que irse ya era muy fuerte, y las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose finalmente llegó.

_-Váyanse._

Carter lo apresuró y Finch ni siquiera vaciló. Él enciende el motor presiona el acelerador a fondo, conduciendo lejos del hospital.

A través del espejo retrovisor Finch notó que la respiración de Reese parecía más difícil ahora, su mano apoyada sobre la herida en su torso y sus ojos cerrados.

_-No se ve bien._

El momento en que el pensamiento cruzó su mente es el turno de Finch para cerrar sus ojos y tomar una respiración profunda.

Mientras él continua conduciendo, pensamientos como; 'por qué la detective Carter los dejo ir, o qué pasara ahora que ella conoce la apariencia de ambos' no cruzan la mente de Finch. El único pensamiento en su mente no es un pensamiento. Es una plegaria...

_'Por favor, no dejes que muera, por favor deja que este bien.'_

Finch ni siquiera está seguro de a quien está dirigida su plegaria -él nunca había sido un hombre particularmente religioso- pero a medida que él sigue conduciendo por la calle, la plegaria se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Él esperaba que quienquiera que estuviera ahí arriba -si es que había alguien- lo escuchara.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: Gracias a todos por leer y si este fic les gusto y están interesados en mas, déjenmelo saber :)**


End file.
